


Sometimes it helps to speak with each other

by edeldolatyme



Series: Edelmendola One Shots [1]
Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeldolatyme/pseuds/edeldolatyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting the urge to turn around I focused on walking on when Julians voice got louder and I felt his hand on my arm, making me stop eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it helps to speak with each other

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing this in here as my best friend said I should post this...  
> Kinda new to the whole Edelmendola thing but I instantly fell in love with them ♥  
> I have another one waiting and I might add a few more over the next weeks whenever inspiration strikes!  
> I'm not a native speaker so please don't be to harsh on me ;-) 
> 
> Enjoy... :-)

I sighed, sitting down on the bench and taking a sip from my water bottle. That was not really what I had expected for the first training session after the summer break. My eyes wandered around the stadium, taking in my team mates who were all more busy chatting and catching up than practising. If I wasn't in such a bad mood I might would have joined in but I felt like I couldn't be bothered. The most important person to me didn't seem to be interested in talking to me either, as he was busy joking around with Rob and Tom. I shook my head, trying to will away the bitter taste of jealousy that started creeping up inside me. When I was completely honest with myself I should have expected this as it was no different than the way he treated me during our break. We had casually texted a few times, he only ever answering my texts, never texting himself though, but had hardly seen each other during the last 6 months. Even today when I arrived at the stadium and he was already there he just greeted me with a quick 'Hi', not even looking at me properly. Already then I was close to crying as I had missed him terribly during that time.

When I signed with the Patriots last year we immediately had a connection between each other, not only on a friendly basis. After like 2 months we were on an away game and that was the first time we had kissed each other and slept together.  
After that we regularly shared a bed, either in some hotel on away trips or he stayed over at mine. To be honest, we never talked about what we were to each other, but for me it was clear that we were more than just friends with benefits and I thought Julian felt the same about our relationship.  
Obviously, I had been wrong on this part.  
Sighing again I got up to face the rest of practice as I just wanted to be done with it.  
Three excruciating hours later we were finally free to go and I left as quick as possible, hoping no one would realise that I couldn't get away fast enough.  
I was already at the bottom of the stairs leading to the changing rooms when I heard my name being called and hasty footsteps following me. 

Fighting the urge to turn around I focused on walking on when Julians voice got louder and I felt his hand on my arm, making me stop eventually. Still not facing him I asked: 'What do you want, Julian?'  
I felt his slight hesitation with me using his full name as I hardly called him that.  
'I uhm, I wanted to ask what's wrong with you? You seemed a little bit off today?'  
Laughing sarcastically I finally turned around, looking him straight in the eye.  
'Oh I seemed a little bit of?' I repeated and questioningly raised an eyebrow. 'Well Julian it's interesting that you picked up on this as you hardly paid any attention to me, being to busy joking around with anyone else but not talking to your supposedly best friend?!'  
Julian first looked kind of surprised, which changed to slight anger: 'Oh come on Danny, don't give me that attitude. What's the matter?'  
I scoffed, trying hard to stay calm: 'The matter is that we hardly had any contact during the last months, then you arrive here and we spend 4 hours training without you sparing me so much as a glance. After all that happened between us last year I honestly thought there was something more to our relationship but you obviously think differently. I could kick my arse for falling in love with you over the course of last year and with you treating me like you did I had hoped these feelings would just go away. Unfortunately though, todays events showed me that this didn't happen. As you weren't bothered until now I would really much appreciate it if we could just not talk about this topic any more and I will try to stay away from you as much as possible.'  
With that said I turned around, giving Julian no time to react, hastily grabbed my things in the changing room and almost kind of ran outside to my car. My only thought was getting away so I wasn't even bothered to take a shower despite being soaking wet as it had been raining during the whole practice session.

Sitting in my car I slammed my fist against the steering wheel. Did I honestly just tell Julian how I felt about him?? Congratulations Amendola, smart move.  
Shaking my head in attempt to get rid of the thoughts of what just happened I started the car and backed out of my parking spot, heading home. Luckily we had the rest of the day of so I wouldn't have to think of a way how to deal with this immediately.  
A few hours later I was lying on my couch, replaying the earlier events over and over again in my head. I still couldn't believe that I had told Julian everything. What was I thinking?  
Nothing, to be honest. I simply got so angry at Julian for acting all innocent, asking me what was wrong when he was the one avoiding me that I couldn't stop myself from confessing everything.  
The tears that I had successfully choked back earlier were now flowing freely over my face. Having not only destroyed whatever there had been between Julian and me romantically, I was pretty sure that I had also lost one of the best friends I had over the last few years. From the beginning on we had been able to tell us everything that bothered us bit why hadn't we never talked about what that 'thing' was that had been going on between us? I felt that if we had made it all clear from the start I wouldn't be in this situation now. I sighed, what ifs wouldn't take me anywhere, I had to face it as it was now.

The piercing sound of my doorbell made me jump as I was, obviously, not expecting anyone. Thinking about just ignoring whoever was there I settled back onto the couch, hoping the person at my door would get the message. When the bell rang again a few seconds later and then seemed to be constantly pushed I angrily got up, stormed to the front door and opened the door, ready to yell at whoever was there. My voice got caught in my throat though when I saw Julian standing in front of me.  
Getting even more angry I stared at him, making no move to let him inside.  
'Can I come in please?', the younger one asked in a soft voice which almost had me caving in.  
'Why?' I replied, getting my defences back up quickly. 'To tell me how sorry you are that I thought were something more?'  
'Dann...'  
'To tell me that you didn't want to get my hopes up, that it was just a fling for you?'  
He made another attempt at saying something: 'Please just...'  
'Just what Julian??' Interrupting him again I raised my voice a bit. 'Shall I just listen how you try to tell me nicely that we can't hang out anymore? That you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore? Well spare us both the awkwardness, I got the message over the summer break!'  
'Jesus Danny, would you please listen to me??' Julian shouted at me which got me seriously mad now.  
'No I won't listen to your bullshit any longer Julian.' I yelled back. 'I don't want to hear it. You've caused me enough pain, I don't need your shitty apologies to...hmpf'  
I was caught of by Julians lips attacking mine. The younger one took advantage of my surprise, pushing me back into the house and kicking the door shut.  
After a few seconds he took a step back and looked at me.  
'Do I have your attention now??'  
Nodding my head at him I still felt a bit dazed by the kiss.  
'Good because I'm indeed here to apologise.'  
Taking in a breath to interrupt him again, he put a finger on my lips, shaking his head.  
'No Danny, this my time to speak now. I'm not here to apologise for giving you false hopes or whatever but for the way I was treating you the last months. To be honest with you I was just scared. Scared of my own feelings and of losing you because of them. Danny, I fell in love with you as well, I think I've been in love with you for a long time now. As we never talked about it though I kind of figured it wasn't anything serious to you and I just didn't want to destroy our friendship with my stupid feelings. And I had the same hope as you during the break, that my feelings would just vanish but it didn't happen. When I saw you today, god Danny, all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you. That's also the reason why I stayed away from you, I didn't trust myself that I wouldn't do anything stupid but then you almost ran off the pitch after practice and I just had to talk to you. I'm sorry for not being more clear on what I felt for you though!'  
He looked up at me, kind of waiting for an answer but I was frozen to the spot. Did I fall asleep on the couch and was this only a dream? Or had I hit my head in the shower and my mind played tricks on me now??  
I blinked a few times but Julian was still standing in front of me, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He looked so cute and when my mind finally processed everything he had said I started to laugh. Julian gave me a confused and slightly hurt look but I couldn't stop it. I felt so happy inside that I just had to let it out. After I calmed down a bit I took a step towards him, bringing my hand to his cheek and looking him into his beautiful eyes. 'We are so stupid, aren't we??' I started to giggle again and after a few moments Julian joined in. 'Yes we are, we could have spared us a lot of heartache and drama if we just had talked to each other.'  
He smiled at me: 'I'm happy that this happened though!'  
'Me too!' I smiled back at him before closing the small distance that was still separating our lips.


End file.
